This invention relates to apparatus for creating optical illusions utilizing a rotating surface having alternating transparent and reflective areas. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is instructive, entertaining and amusing. When the apparatus of the present invention is positioned between two individuals and the surface is rotated at a selected speed, each individual perceives the transmitted image of the other superimposed upon the reflected image of himself. Thus, for example, if one of the observers has a mustache the other observer will perceive his reflected image having the mustache of the first individual. This optical illusion created by the rotating surface having alternating and transparent surfaces provides a great deal of amusement especially for children.
Hairdressers and purveyors of eye-glasses have found that customers desire to see themselves in the various styles of coiffeurs or eye-glasses prior to making a selection. Wigs, drawings of hairdos and samples of glasses frames have been used with varying degrees of success to satisfy this need. However, a more desirable method would permit the potential customer to actually view himself in each hairdo or pair of glasses available. Furthermore, it is desirable that the customer can compare his present hairdo or glasses with each new style available. It is therefore desirable to provide a device whereby a potential customer may view himself wearing a large variety of styles of coiffeurs or eye-glasses while alternately comparing each to his present style. U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,010 to O. Hudgen discloses a device having a mirror so arranged that when disposed between two persons in the line of sight of both so as to mask a portion of the direct image of the observed person and by reflection substitutes for the masked portion a corresponding reflected image of the observer to form composite images. A disadvantage of this system is that the entire image of the observed person is not superimposed upon the reflected image of the observer, consequently the full effect of the optical illusion is not achieved.